UGH! Rule 12!
by NCIStivaLOVE
Summary: While Tony and Ziva are trapped in the elevator, Tony thinks of a way too take their mind off things. What Gibbs rule do you hate the most and why?


**T/Z Fic. Title: UGH! Rule 12!**

**Uni has been hectic so i haven't written anything in a while but I missed you guys so here :)**

**This just came to my head and I just had to write it down. It's set in the elevator after the bombing!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS/CBS not mine. But NCIS is going to be the death of me... but then you know, they will come and investigate and all is good again**

* * *

It had been an hour since the bomb went off, and Tony and Ziva were still stuck inside the elevator, the one that held many memories - good, bad, painful and just plain weird.

Tony, being his lucky self only suffered from a few scratches here and there, and the embarrassment of the excitement his body felt to Ziva once again being on top of him, this time she knew it was definitely not his knee!

Ziva on the other hand, was not as lucky as she had scratches, AND also had to put up with Tony's constant whining. She loved him dearly, yes, but while they were stuck in an elevator that has the potential to be pretty dangerous, she was in no mood to listen to him complain about, well whatever he was complaining about, she tried to block him out ages ago.

Ziva had rolled off Tony as soon as the shaking of the elevator had stopped. Now they were both lying squished, next to each other. They would say on their defence, that it was because the elevator was full of debris and had no room to move, but deep down both knew better.

"Arrhhh, Zeee-vah I'm so bored why won't you entertain me instead of ignoring me?" Tony whined.

"Because Tony, it could be that we are trapped inside an elevator with no way out, and that kind of makes me not in the mood to be entertaining for you!" Ziva spat back.

"Well you just said it yourself that we are stuck, with no way out which means we can't do anything, so let's entertain each other until help comes." Tony smiled his dazzling smile.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at this, taking it the wrong way. "Well what did you have in mind Tony?" she asked seductively, just to tease him.

"I…I.. didn't mean it in a sexual way Ziva." Tony stuttered, completely caught off guard, realising how she may have taken what he had just proposed.

"Ha, could have fooled me! Your… body told me different forty-five minutes ago." Ziva smirked.

"It was my knee, IT WAS MY KNEE!" Tony back pedalled on the defence.

Ziva was trying to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it when she burst out in hysterics, tears of laughter falling down her cheeks.

Tony just glared at her until she calmed down.

"I am sorry Tony, if you say it was your knee then it was your knee." Ziva chuckled.

Tony wanted to get of the topic completely so he didn't reply to Ziva's previous statement.

"Let's play a game, you tell me what your least favourite rule of Gibbs' is and why, then I'll go." Tony requested.

Ziva hesitated at first, but realised Tony was right, they couldn't do anything themselves to get out, they would have to wait for help. So she answered him.

"Hmm…" Ziva put her index finger to her lip thinking. "Ah, rule number three, 'never be unreachable' I hate it because if you miss one little call from Gibbs, you get yelled at or a smack to the head. It's like I have to have my phone super glued to my hip twenty-four seven!" Ziva explained.

Tony chuckled at Ziva's reasoning, it was true, Gibbs would practically eat you alive if you missed a call from him!

"Your turn" Ziva stated, bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

"Easy, ughh rule twelve!" Tony mentioned in disgust. He felt Ziva stiffen, not wanting that to be her reaction he quickly mended it with a lie. "Uh… because, you know, it uh ruined mine and Gibbs' relationship last year." He lied smoothly.

Ziva relaxed a little – although disappointed – and looked deep into his ocean coloured eyes "Is that the only reason?" She whispered their lips millimetres apart, breaths colliding onto each other's faces. They would only have to lean in the tiniest bit for their lips to be touching, for them to 'seal the deal'.

Tony opened his mouth to answer…

"Is anyone down there?" An unfamiliar voice yelled from the elevator shaft above, pulling both Tony and Ziva out of their trance. "Don't worry we will get you out" he yelled again when he heard Tony and Ziva's muffled replies.

'Guess I'll never know the real reason he hates rule number twelve so much' Ziva thought to herself, a bit disappointed.

* * *

**Guy's I think I am hyperventilating because I just can't wait any longer for season 10 :/**


End file.
